Update/2019 02 20
Briefing Hello, Heirs! This is GM Dominiel. I would like to inform you that we will have an update on 2/20 (Wed). Please see below for more information. * 2/20 (Wed) Update Info 1. Schedule: 2/20 (Wed) 20:00 ~ 24:00 UTC :*New Hero: Lidica :*New Artifact: Sword of Judgment :*Lidica & Sword of Judgment Drop Rate Up! :*Side Story: So the Roses May Bloom - Week 2 Added :*Other Improvements & Bug Fixes Please Note! :*Update details and times are subject to change. In these cases, additional announcements will be posted. :*Please make sure that your account has been properly linked to STOVE before the maintenance begins. :*Please log out of your game before maintenance to ensure that your game data is stored properly. :*Players will not be able to access Epic Seven during the update. We appreciate your patience and hope that you will enjoy this update! Update Update 2/20 (Wed) Update Content * 2/21 Edit: Unequipping Sword of Judgment does not consume Gold during So the Roses May Bloom. Please see section 4 for more details. New Hero Lidica * The knight who was expelled from the Rose Apostles and now works with the Phantom CIC investigating the Land of Death! Meet the 5★ Hero Lidica! New Artifact – Sword of Judgment Lidica & Sword of Judgment Drop Rate Up! * Lidica is a Ranger as well as a member of the Phantom CIC who can block the enemy’s attacks in multiple ways. * Sword of Judgment is an artifact that can allow the wearer to attack again with their Basic Attack. Investigate the unknown with Lidica by your side and the Sword of Judgment in your hand in this Drop Rate Up event! ;Schedule:2/20 (Wed) after the update ~ 3/6 (Wed) 14:59 UTC :* After the Drop Rate Up ends, both the 5★ Hero Lidica and the 5★ Artifact Sword of Judgment will be added to Covenant Summons and applicable Summon Tickets. :* Sword of Judgment is a 5★ Star Ranger exclusive artifact that gives the wearer the chance to attack again with their basic skill if the target survived the initial attack. Special Side Story - ‘So the Roses May Bloom’ - Week 2 The chaos in Tirel Castle continues in week 2 of the special side story, “So the Roses May Bloom”. Make your own sweet story with new Heroines in Epic Seven! Availability * 2/13 (Wed) after the update ~ 3/6 (Wed) before the update (UTC) How to Enter * After reaching Account Rank 9, go to the Lobby and tap Battle > Story. How to Play * Three new chapters are now available in the Side Story “So the Roses May Bloom”: 10th, 11th, and 12th. * Story stages that have already been cleared can be replayed and new choices can be made. * Use the Map Movement (arrow) button or the World Map to access different days and try to get the bad, good, and special endings! Enhanced Heroes * The new hero, Lidica, has now been added to the Enhanced Heroes section and will receive benefits when used in Battle Stages. Event Currencies * In the 2nd week, players can receive the event currency Letter from the Battle Stage. * A variety of items can be purchased from Exchange by using event currency. Reputation * Complete Reputation missions and collect rewards! Achievements * Hidden Achievements will appear upon reaching one of the endings (except the bad ending). * Follow the hints to complete the Achievement! 2 Achievement Equipment * Complete the Hidden Achievements in order to receive your special reward. Critical Hit Damage 11% :Health 6% :Attack 6% :Critical Hit Chance 4% :Effectiveness 6% Health 210 :Health 6% :Attack 6% :Defense 6% :Speed 3 Bonus Event Currency System * Additional Event Currency Letter will be rewarded according to the skill level of the new artifact, Sword of Judgment. * To check details about bonus currency, tap on the Bonus icon (plus signs) at the top of the stage entry window. * If multiple heroes on your team have Sword of Judgment equipped, only the Sword of Judgment with the highest Skill Level will be counted for the bonus. Luxury Shopping District Stage Added * The chapter Luxury Shopping District has been added to June 3rd. * This stage can be entered by clearing Bellona’s Hidden Achievement, and this stage may be cleared only once during the event. Other Improvements & Bug Fixes Summon * 5★ Hero Tamarinne and 5★ Artifact Idol’s Cheer have been added to the Covenant Summon. * 5★ Hero Tamarinne and 5★ Artifact Idol’s Cheer are also now available from applicable Summon Tickets. * The refresh time of the pool of Heroes & Artifacts that are available from Mystic Summons has been unified across all servers and will now occur at 18:00 UTC on Wednesdays. Arena * 2/20 (Wed) 18:00 Arena Season 1 has come to an end, and pre-season has begun. * Information about Season 1’s end date has been removed from the Arena Story menu. Store * A timer displaying the next shop list refresh has been added to the Powder of Knowledge Shop. ** The shop list will refresh at 18:00 UTC on Wednesdays across all servers. ** Next shop list refresh: Wednesday, Feb 27, 18:00 UTC * With the end of Arena Season 1, Unknown Slate, Gladiator’s Axe, Gladiator’s Armor, Gladiator’s Helm, and Gladiator’s Token have been removed from the Conquest Points Shop. ** Unknown Slate will return to the Conquest Points Shop when Season 2 begins. Players who purchased this item in Season 1 will be able to purchase it once again after it returns. * When a new pack has been added to the Pack Shop or when the available items have refreshed, the Pack icon in the lobby now displays a notification (red dot). * UI improvements have been made to categories in Shop, Battle, etc., and spacing of Shop items have been adjusted. Heroes * An issue has been fixed in which, when battling against Devourer Arahakan with Tamarinne in the team, if Tamarinne used the skill "Shining Star" while the "unable to be buffed" debuff was applied, she would not transform into her idol form. * Chaos Sect Axe’s jump animation has been adjusted to look more natural. * When auto battle is active, Mascot Hazel now uses her skill “Urgent Regen” slightly more often. * When Mascot Hazel uses “A Girl in Uniform,” existing “increases Attack (Greater)” buffs are no longer removed. * The tooltip of Mascot Hazel’s skill “A Girl in Unform” has been made slightly clearer. * When auto battle is active, Rose will now use her skill “Shield of Light” even if no allies have debuffs applied. Battle * The description of the buff “Stealth” has been updated. Guild * When not in a Guild and viewing the Guild screen, information displaying Activity Rewards has been viewed. * In Guild War, the effect that displays when a building is destroyed now displays in the correct location. * An issue has been fixed in which, errors would result when a player tried to leave the Guild at the exact moment they were promoted to Guild Leader. * In the Recommended Guilds and Guild Information screens, the Weekly Assistance number now displays correctly. * Guild War Matchmaking has been improved so as to provide opponents with more similar amounts of Victory Points. Reputation * Achievements for Wyvern/Golem/Banshee stages 11 have been added to Phantom CIC’s achievements list under Reputation. Side Story * In Exchange, the background screens no longer overlap when tapping the “back” button immediately after making a purchase. * In Bellona's Hidden Achievement, an issue has been fixed in which the story that is meant to appear before the battle did not play. ** Players who were unable to read this story previously can read it by checking the extra stage Luxury Shopping District on June 3rd. * The readability of stage titles that display on the stage info screen has been improved. Account Reset * Players who have reset their account will no longer appear in the Members List of their previous guild. * An issue has been fixed in which Heirs who are connected to an account that has been reset were unable to access social features. UI Improvements & Bug Fixes * Improvements have been made to the tutorial that is played when you first enter the Raid Labyrinth Royal Capital Azmakalis. * You can now complete Yuna’s connection mission "Reach friendship level 3 with Hazel" using Mascot Hazel. * A description of the new enhancement effect "Skill Nullifier" has been added to the game guide. * Text wrapping is now correctly implemented in the chat window. * Tamarinne's pre-transformation portrait that appears in Camp and Side Stories is now animated. * Improvements have been made to Azimanus Hunter’s Web Spray effect in Area 1 of the Raid Labyrinth Royal Capital Azmakalis. * After Rune Combine, the total number of Runes you have will now automatically update. * There is no longer text overlap between the stone icon and the enhance effects text on the Awaken screen of a Speciality Change Hero. * When a Hero receives an effect in battle, the accompanying text effect will now follow the Hero. * The issue that caused the game to freeze momentarily when entering a Side Story or Adventure after starting the game has been fixed. * Improvements have been made to the Artifact skill level UI. * An issue has been fixed in which, when the game's language is set to English, certain text was truncated or overflowed from boxes. 2/21 Edit Miscellaneous * For the duration of "So the Roses May Bloom," unequipping the Artifact Sword of Judgment does not cost any Gold. Once the Side Story ends on 3/6 (Wed), unequipping Sword of Judgment will once again cost Gold. Compensation "Hello, Heirs. This is GM Dominiel. Today's maintenance has come to an end. Thank you all very much for your patience. Please see below for information about maintenance compensation: 2/21 (Thu) Maintenance Compensation 1. Compensation (Global Server only): * Energy x80 2. Compensation Availability: from 2/21 (Thu) 00:05 - 2/21(Thu) 10:00 UTC